Fun for a Wizard
by Shousa-of-Fire
Summary: **I have once more found my documents!** Wizard Harry Dresden was patrolling a back alley when he came across two elementals fighting. When one names him as his assignment, Harry Dresden's life takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights To Harry Dresden or ANY other character from The Dresden Files. They belong to Jim Butcher.

_**Chapter 1: The Mission**_

"Damnit!" Azrin screamed as she moved in on the Shinryu of the Water court. She had been under orders to stop him at all cost and she was ready to fight. The great water demon ran at full force toward the growing crowd of people in the busy Chicago streets. It was just past four in the streets of this jungle of metal and concrete and all the suited business workers were just heading home. She was frantic. Panting she ran after the thin, stalky Izack. She had meet this man a few times and knew him rather well just as he knew her. He also knew her well enough to know that if there was a crowd involved she wouldn't strike at him, so he continued to weave in and out of the busy crowd of the city. Unaware that they were being followed, the two demon generals pressed on. Azrin pauses for a moment to look at the sun to see it beginning to make its decent into the other side of the earth. "Fuck. I only have two hours before I have to call this off," she thought to herself. She pressed onward sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her in and out of the growing mobs. It was New Year's Eve and she knew that once the sun went down she would only have enough power for one quick hit; it would also be harder to find him once the massive ball of fire set fully. A quick thought passed her mind and she pulled her fingers up for an earsplitting whistle. At her call a white wolf that almost glowed with the setting sun appeared by her side. The wolf ran to match her speed until she spoke.

"Orohmatsu I need you to run ahead of that demon and help me corner him. The sun will set in two hours and I need to catch him before then."

The wolf nodded and ran ahead of her to do as he was told. Quickly the wolf found footing on a vender trying to make a profit from the coming holiday and flung himself in front of the surprised Izack. Baring teeth, the wolf brought his head down in a challenge to him. At the last minute, he dashes down an alley forcing himself forward with all his will. He turns around to see both the wolf and Azrin still running after him. He hits the wall before he could turn back around. The force knocks him back a few steps and he realizes that he's surrounded. In a last moment of choice he stands and dashes down the small path to come to a thick steel security door and a garbage bin. He looks around for a way out but sees none. He tries to think quickly, but the thought of being beaten by the Fire Shinryu has him at a loss. He gathers himself as the other demon starts to slow to a stop ten paces from him. He decides to stall. The only way he knows how is to talk.

"Hey Azrin. It's been a while. How have you been?"

The great Fire Shinryu just stares at him. Her eyes of gold and blue glaze over with a blank existence as she answers him.

"Could be better. Given I will have to kill you if you don't agree to leave this mission."

A cold chill ran up his spine as he took in what she said. He tried not to show his fear on his face. For he knew he was useless in a fight against her until the sun went down. Then he looked up to see the full red glowing moon start to appear in the sky. He felt an endless flow of energy hit him like a wave on the beach and he knew at this moment that he was now on even terms with her and he no longer needed to stall.

"I'm sorry Azrin but I just can't do that. The Water God has wanted this to take place for so long that I don't want to be the one to tell him I didn't do it cause I was scared of a girl."

Azrin's eyes boiled over with malice as she realized what he had just proclaimed. She didn't want to fight her friend but now she had no choice. She looked down at the wolf and sent him to the end of the alley to insure no one was planning to venture down it during the fight. Without wasting any time Izack pulls his will to his hand drawing a sword from the blank air in front of him. it was a parlor trick that Azrin was well aware of. Not following showy suit she just removed the cloak as a whole revealing her for what she was. She was small for her form which was a slight bit shorter than 6 foot. Her hair was a striking range of two different colors. Her bangs flowing down to her shoulders were a very warm honey blond where the rest of her hair, a thick flowing blanket to her waist, was a marking jet black. Her eyes once more showed through with the fire that ran her from the inside with the oddity of having one a golden amber in the sun and the other as blue as waves against the rocks. Her formal robe though it resembles a fighters robe of the early Chinese it was made from a ruby cloth that kept her from being left unclothed from an attack from fire. It fit loosely allowing her to move with the full flexibility of a great cat but tight enough to not fall from its place around her. She pulled her sword from her hip revealing the gleaming silver of the Demon's blades.

She swung first closing the distance between them quickly. He blocked the attack grabbing her hilt and tripping her as he did. As she fell she rolled to the side barely missing the falling blade of Izack. She stood as quickly as she fell and locked blades with her friend yet again. As she brought up her leg to send a full force blow to the Water demon's chest, she heard a loud high pitched yelp. It was Orohmatsu. The white wolf came sprinting down the alley as fast as he could run. Azrin looked behind her to see her prized partner being chased by a large black dog. While she was distracted Izack seized his moment. He released his sword with his left hand and planted his fist square on her face. She recovers to be returned to the fight. With her concentration restored she kicks him strait in the gut. The force of it sends the great demon against the wall and down for the count.

As she walks over to the downed Shinryu, the large dog hits her hard in the left side, sending her to the corresponding wall in the opposite direction. A larger man walks into the view. Dizzy from the hit, all she can make out from the man is his long ragged looking duster coat. A thin blue light shows from a small medallion around his neck. Orohmatsu limps as best he can over to her. He lays between her and the black dog that had chased him there ready to jump up and fight once more if needed. She tries to move only to hear the two distinct growls of both animals in response. The man walks over and pets the dog that hit her. As he takes a step closer to the demon, Orohmatsu stands. He then begins to vocalize his oldest of warnings the only way he can. Teeth bared and hair raised, the wolf was ready to defend her with his life. His growling threat raises the attention of the large dog now behind the new addition. The dog goes to take a step forward but the man stops him. Azrin's sight begins to return as the setting sun begins to drain her of power. Orohmatsu knowing this takes a step forward putting himself in the direct line of any attack the new additions had. Azrin now aware of the too far gone sun realizes she is useless. Izack grunts against the wall as regains his consciousness. The dog eyes him and lets out a low roaring growl. Izack not yet aware that there are two new parties speaks.

"Damnit Desirea. I just got rid of the last goose egg you gave me."

He rubs his head as he spots the monster of a hound in front of him. He speaks again. This time he wasn't sure how to react.

"A Fu dog? What's he doing in this realm?"

With that the ears on Orohmatsu stood up. Before even Azrin could register what happened, the white wolf had pinned the larger lionesque dog by the thinner scruff of fur under his neck. The larger dog yelped in pain as the wolf bit harder. With this Azrin was standing. She wobbled for a bit but maintained her balance long enough to address the wolf. With as much will as she could put behind it, she all but screamed.

"Orohmatsu! Drop him!"

The wolf, ears back, just growled at the demon. She tried again.

"Orohmatsu no Kami! I, Azrin, Shinryu of the Fire court of Elements, order you to spit him out!"

The authority in her words spilled out and was largely implied by her added now to the end. It sounded more like a growl than a word but the wolf got the point. He very gingerly let go of the fallen dog and backed away. With a slight laugh the other man spoke.

"Openly revealing your name in front of a wizard. You've got guts."

His voice came out rough and tired. The hidden warning didn't faze her. For the first time sense getting hit she took a good look at the man. He looked as rough as his voice. At a little over six feet and just enough muscle to say he had some, he didn't look like much. His dark hair all but pushed back reviled it to be a shaggy mess. His face looked as if it hadn't seen a razor in a week. At first she found herself doubting the man, but stopped after seeing the still soft glow of blue from the now identified pentacle around his neck. She took a short stroll around him, trying to take in the whole picture. His eyes followed her as she walked the counter clockwise circle. The dog growled again but was ignored. Halfway around the circle he spoke again.

"Does this coat make my ass look big?"

He grinned as a look of surprised shock crossed the fire demons face. Izack rolls in laughter as he sees Azrin turn a new shade of red after looking down. Both canines roll their eyes as they sit watching this. Orohmatsu had seen this happen before to his unwise partner. She was great in a fight with flawless tactics but when it came to normal interactions she didn't have a clue. Azrin finished the walk around the wizard regaining her original color with each step. When she had finished her study of the odd looking man she then turned her attention to the dog. As she stepped over to him, he flashed his teeth. Orohmatsu seeing this sat up a little straighter and pulled his ears back. He was not going to have much patience with this dog at all. Azrin crouches on one knee in front of the mass of grey fur and looks him curiously in the eye. He growls a bit continuing to watch her with caution. Her face goes serious and she asks in a very monotone way.

"A Fu dog huh?"

Izack watches her intently curious on her reaction. Orohmatsu stands and brings out his own warning to the dog. Azrin, ignoring her partner, continues to look at the dog until a curious look crosses his face. Her face melts to a wide friendly smile before hugging the dog and all but shouting.

"I LOVE DOGS!"

Izack burst into a roar of laughter so hard he was crying. The massive beast gave her a grin as best as only a dog can and could no longer bring himself to be hostile towards her. Orohmatsu in shame of knowing her puts a paw on his muzzle and pulls his head down. At that brief instance he notices something. Azrin had apparently out thought even him. For in burns of footprints around the wizard there lay a closed circle. He then looked over to where she sat hugging the dog and sure enough there lay another small thin circle inclosing him. the wolf grinned. He felt his ears go back in satisfaction as Azrin proceeded to let the dog go and walk over to him. She froze. Izack looked at her as she did. The chills returned as he looked into her face. Her eyes had gone dark once more marked by the being she was but a mere two hours ago. He found himself standing to meet her challenge and the dog went rigged. He stood and tried to dash in before the fight could start but found himself unable to move. The wizard noticing this tried to get over to the dog but found that he also was trapped. Without looking at then Azrin spoke.

"Forgive me, Wizard but I cannot allow you to interfere. This is between myself and Izack. I will not allow a human to get himself killed meddling in the affairs of demons."

Azrin grinned locking eyes with Izack as she drew her sword once more for the evening. Once more she looked at him to speak.

"Last chance Izack. Abort this mission or fight."

He had a defiant look on his face as he produced his own sword. He stood firm in his own mission and wasn't going to allow himself to be swayed away.

"I can't do that Azrin and you know it. Kazu wants to see the white council of wizards restored with the real child of merlin on his seat."

She looked coldly at her friend and spat at him in an angry tone, "the seed of merlin are dead."

Very calmly and calculatingly he responds, "There are still some but only one may take it."

"Name him!" Azrin demanded with a growl. Her eyes revealing her long hatred for the merlin family. He had been the reason that she was in this mess in the first place. The two words rolled off the Water demon's lips as if he were telling her scores to a Jets game and not naming a man to die.

"Harry Dresden"

*To all my readers: Given I feel as if I had cheated you of necessary details, I am rewriting all of my chapters. If you have questions or comments, please leave them for me in the form of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Dresden or ANY other character from The Dresden Files. They belong to Jim Butcher.

_**Chapter 2: The Merlin's Seed**_

The wizard stiffened at the sound of his own name. The blood from his cheeks all at once left his head making him rather pale. The wolf noticed and begins to growl alerting Desirea to it. She looked to the wolf in wonder given she didn't see the wizard move. As she turned her eyes on the man in her cage, he just stood there looking back. Her cold eyes dimmed as she took in what had caught Orohmatsu's attention.

"You know him don't you?"

He grinned a little trying to hide his fear behind his usual cool mask. He paused looking her over before answering the question. Izack's eyes widened with the realization of what he was going to say. He prepared himself to attack before she could move in and destroy his mission.

"Know him? I guess you could say that given I'm Harry Dresden"

Izack attacked before she could fully register what he had said. A wave of water hit Desirea in the side throwing her once more against a wall. She screamed in pain as the hit burned her flesh like fire. Izack knowing the hit would only hold her for a few minutes ran over to where she had trapped the wizard Dresden. With a swift sweep of his foot water shot at the burnt circle. It hissed and steamed as the circle broke dropping all hold. Izack looking back over his shoulder screamed the only thing he could at the wizard.

"Run!"

The wizard eyed the dog and asked, "what about Mouse?"

Desirea stood her skin raw and red. A few blisters start to show as she stepped farther into the moonlight. Eyes red with rage she moves to attack again only to be hit with another cold wall of water.

"She won't hurt him!" Izack screamed. "RUN!"

As harry turned to run, Desirea recovered from her burning hell. Furious, she'd had enough. With a motion of her hand she signaled to the wolf to stop Dresden. In a moment, he had a firm grip on the wizards coat and held on with all his weight holding the wizard back. The force of it pulled Harry to the side and nearly bringing a full turn around. The wizard turned just in time to hear the sound of the demon's battle cry and with a flash of light watched both demons go down. Ears back and teeth bared, Orohmatsu released the wizard and turned to the two demons. Puzzled he watched the white wolf run over to Izack and pull him closer to Desirea. Once he got them side by side, he threw his head back to a long low howl. The wolf's fur sparkled with his own veil disappearing. Little glitters danced around him showing the magnificent hue of his pure white fur which seemed to glow with the brilliance of the sun. As he moved for his second howl red streaks began to shine through. The markings were a shade of red Harry had never seen before and they twisted and swirled all over his body meeting and stopping at the end of his muzzle and flowing up to the bright amber gem on his forehead. Harry looked over to see that Mouse, his giant Fu dog was bowing to it. Oroh was then greeted by a deep emerald dragon. The beast hissed at Dresden and proceeded to pick up the two fallen beings. With the demons in hand, the dragon with a slight jump was airborne. He flew off leaving Harry and Mouse with the odd wolf. The wolf walked over to Mouse, who was still bowing, and with a puff of breath broke the circle holding him. Harry watching this noticed that the wolf was almost twice the size of his dog. The wolf, turning then to lock his bright milky eyes in the wizard's gaze, locked minds with him.

"Hello Harry Dresden."

The voice in his mind was soft and ridged. Harry jumped back in disbelief and shock. The voice a bit kinder almost purred to him in response.

"Don't fear wizard. I mean you no harm."

Harry then looked harder at the wolf.

"You're the one talking to me?"

Orohmatsu nodded and spoke again.

"I wanted to apologize for my partners actions. I'm also apologizing for my own actions given that I may only speak by invading the minds of those I'm speaking to."

Frowning Harry asked him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Call it our equivalent exchange."

"What was the story behind those two?"

The wolf held a patient glace, but didn't try to pretend he had an idea of what the wizard was talking about.

"What do you mean wizard?"

"Well," Harry paused and scratched the back of his head, "the man was laughing like the two were friends than tried to kill each other. I don't understand."

"Oh!" the wolf's eyes grew dim. "They are good friends and it's a shame to see them fight like that."

A new questing formed behind Harry's eyes. The great wolf answered it before he could ask.

"It's their job. They stand as the generals for Fire and Water. If one gives in just because they are friends than they will be killed and replaced. They fight like they do to show no weakness so that they may live."

"Can I ask another?"

The wolf nodded.

"One last one, dear wizard. They will both need me soon."

"Why does she hate these 'Seed of Merlin' and what does this have to do with me?"

The wolf grins showing pearls for fangs.

"That question, Wizard, if time does not tell you, Desirea will."

Harry went to ask what he meant by that but before he could the wolf was gone. He rubbed the back of his head while he looked around wondering if he just didn't imagine it. With that, he and Mouse went home.

Desirea awoke in the Hall of Elements. The building shown through with all the shining radiance that it had in the past three centuries she had been there. The stunning, white gold hexagram, in the floor around her, gleamed as she regained her senses. She pulled herself to turn her head. There waiting on her consciousness was Orohmatsu. The gleam of the wolf's fur burned her eyes and she immediately pulled up her hand to shield them. He shifted to lock his milky white eyes on Desirea. He was the first to speak.

"That was reckless of you Desirea. You're lucky that the blast didn't kill you."

The fire demon shook her head as she brought herself back to her own mind. She sat up and the wolf spoke again.

"Farther more you're lucky it didn't kill Izack."

She scratched the back of her head like she was trying to kill a flea. She responded as cool as if she knew the outcome was going to happen.

"Well tell that to him. I was just trying to make it believable. You know as well as I do Lau was watching. That's why I didn't let you help me with Izack."

The wolf's back straitened as he looked over her shoulder and back to her. He had only time to warn her.

"Here he comes."

Desirea still not fully recovered from her fight jumped up to meet her boss. The weight didn't settle right on her sore legs and they buckled under her. Oroh jumped to catch her from smashing her face into the outer ring of the hexagram. The great dragon stood before her, laughing intently at her clumsiness. He shifted back to his human form before dragging her to her feet. Once she was standing he back handed her knocking her back onto the crystal floor nearly ten feet away. Desirea let out a shrill of pain. Her burned skin sizzled under the pressure of Lau's hand. The dragon's eyes turned black with rage.

"Mutt! How dare you soil my name with the council? You have proven yourself more useless that pathetic father of yours. Your orders were to stop the mission not fry the Shinryu."

She fought to stand back up realizing that the Pillar of the Water God was only a few inches away. She spit some blood on the floor near a gold pillar with blue sapphire gems coating it. She knew well enough the councils distress call. Thankfully for her, the Fire serpent, Lau, didn't. As he was walking forward to hit her again, the drake was hit by massive serge of water. Kazu, flanked by a healed Izack and Hatsude, stepped between the dragon and the badly injured Desirea. Desirea's legs buckled again. She hit the crystal floor hard. The pain of the hit knocked her unconscious. Hatsude watched the display, hate for the dragon rolling in her grey eyes. She was the first to speak.

"Lau you disgust me. First you interfere with the balance that must be restored. Then you try to blame it on the only offspring left of your rival so you could get permission to kill her. Do you think us unwise to your actions Dragon? Your interference could shift the whole world and its realms. You are lucky I don't have Kazu take your head for this."

The dragon looked at the Light God stunned at what he heard. She glared him down until he winced. She then spoke again her words harsher this time.

"Farther more, the Shinryu of Fire will be placed under my command until she meets you in combat. You have proven that you are no longer able to command her with respect. I am also relieving you of all troops under her control."

The dragon grew angry with that.

"She's the ONLY Shinryu! All of my troops are under her command."

Hatsude, who was beside the dragon before he could blink, seized him by the throat forcing him into the Earth Pillar. The great beast roared in surprise. Hatsude, still furious at the Fire God, screamed at him.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU RUINED WHAT I AND MY BROTHERS HAVE BUILT! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DON'T SPILL YOUR BLOOD NOW!"

Her eyes begin to turn a solid, milky white as she stared down the beast. The hue of her waist length hair lit up the whole run displaying the untarnished riches that lined it. The ruby for a ceiling shone as bright as all the stars together, the crossings of the pillars meeting with it the only shadows cast. As the heat built from her and her hand squeezed tighter, Kazu stepped up to the Great Leader of the Demons. His eyes level with the dragons. He places a hand on her shoulder and she dropped the serpent to the ground. She glared at him for a moment longer before ordering the Fire Shinryu to be brought to her office. Kazu and Izack moved over to the fallen demon and with the help of Orohmatsu were able to get her safely onto Izack's back. Without turning from the dragon, Hatsude shoots a hot white flame at the far pillar of the room. The fire engulfs it and reveals a single hard wooden door with no walls. The small group steps through leaving the Drake with the Demon God of Light.

Desirea found herself once more waking in an odd location. She was on Hatsude's couch. Feeling a warm liquid on the corner of her mouth she lifted her hand to wipe it away. It was blood. A headache throbbed at the back of her mind as everything came into view. The room was well lit with white walls forming a seven sided room. The five separate bookshelves that lined each of the outside walls where packed with books from top to bottom and were different colors resembling the different element they corresponded with. At the far wall was a crystalline desk. It's pearl like structure shone with its craftsmanship. Behind the desk a busy Hatsude sat. Her eyes never lifting from her pile of papers strewn on the desk. As Desirea sat up, the calmed Light God greeted her never looking up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Shinryu. I trust you are well rested."

She nodded as she rubbed the spot on her face that had been smacked earlier. Hatsude still continued her work.

"Good. Than you are well enough to move out for your own mission. Given the little issue yesterday, the Fire court and you will report to me." she handed her a packet of papers before continuing. "Starting today your mission is the one you interrupted yesterday. You will work with the resources of light to accomplish this. With the subject aware of the objective you must take great caution in how you handle this mission. Keep in mind Desirea this is of the upmost importance. Which means as you would say DON'T FUCK IT UP!"

Her voice held a harsh tone as she finished what she had to say. She looked up at the demon as Desirea stood and looked over the papers. All Desirea could bring herself to do was a simple bow before speaking.

"As you will, just god of Light."

Hatsude nods to her and says with a smirking tone, "Thank you Shinryu. Also all research for this task you must take from my office alone and I'm sure you are aware of the paperwork needed to borrow my materials."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you greatly for this honor."

"Very well Shinryu. See yourself out."

Hatsude dismissed her and she left for the cold Chicago streets.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Diamond in the Rough**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Dresden or ANY other characters from The Dresden Files. They Belong To Jim Butcher.

It didn't take long for the determined fire demon to find a clue to the wizard's location. The biggest aid was his add in the Chicago phone book. Desirea laughed silently to herself as she ripped the page from the book. She believed it was going to be easy. With noon blazing down as hard as it can in the late winter chill of the northern city, she had very little help finding the building she was looking for. Frustrated and tired, she decided to cheat. She pulled the flames of her soul from her core molding it as it hit her skin. Quickly releasing it, the flame produced a little ball in front of her. A small gold eye blinked open from the ball. She spoke to it.

"I seek to find the wizard Harry Dresden. Reveal him to me."

Like a bolt of lightning the ball shot down the road she was standing on. Watching it go she dashed for it. Running with the speed of sound itself she pressed forward. Dashing in and out once more of the traffic of the thriving city, she pressed on. The sights and smells of the jewel of the lakes distracted her. She hit something. The force of the run threw her back and sent the man she had hit across the side walk and into the road. She looked up just in time to see the little ball of fire fly over to the man that she had hit and circle him.

"_Lovely,_" she found herself thinking. "_I find who I've been looking for and now I try to kill him…..again._"

She bolted for him, throwing him to the wall of the building across the street. His form barely missed the truck coming down that very path. Though she had thrown Harry out of the way in time, Desirea couldn't avoid the truck. It hit her with enough force to nearly break every bone in a normal human's body, but that's what saved her from death. She wasn't human. She pulled herself up to a half standing crawl as the burley trucker stepped out of his vehicle. She winced in pain as she tried to stand on the leg she couldn't get to move. Her lungs screamed in burning sensations as she tried to take in deeper breaths. She could feel the hot liquid flow down her face from her forehead. The smell told her it was blood. Her blood. The trucker pulled her to a standing position and tried to ask her if she was alright. She just looked at him as if she hadn't a clue what he was saying. Her eyes glazing over in agony, she looked toward where she had thrown the wizard. She smiled a bit as she fought the trucker to get over to check on him. The burly man tried to pull her toward the newly arriving ambulance, but she continued to fight him. Finally he let her go.

Half crawling she dashed to the wizard's side. Harry shifted as she approached. Rubbing the back of his head, he studies her.

"Are you alright," Desirea asks with concern.

The pain of her own body shows on her face and Dresden notices. He goes to ask about her, stopping only after recognizing her. Anything nice he had to say melted from his mind.

"Yeah. Now go away or the morgue with have to deal with ashes instead of a body."

Ignoring the threat and her own pain, she pulls herself up on her one good leg and hails the wizard to his feet. Once he's standing firm she turns to leave. The whole pain of the last two days hits her at once and she goes down. Hard. Blood begins to pool around her from the gash on her head. She coughs slightly sending a stream of blood a good foot from her mouth. Harry than looks at the truck and then he realizes that not two seconds before he had been standing in front of it. He looks down in wonder at the badly injured Shinryu. Had she not tried to kill him the day before? If so than why did she save him?

Before he thought through what he was doing he had her in his arms and was carrying her back to his car. Now the vehicle he drove was a Volkswagen bug thus named the blue beetle. It was a simple model that looked old enough to have been Hitler's and it was odd array of colors marking the quick cheap repairs that were done to it. Now granted the blue beetle wasn't much to look at but it still ran and Harry liked it. He pulled up first to the local city morgue to see his old pal Butters about the condition of the girl. He didn't like the idea of her being with him but she was hurt. What else could he have done? He walked down the hall of the building following the sounds of polka music bouncing around the empty space. The shorter man in a set of scrubs and green bunny slippers stops the wizard at the door.

"Harry don't take a step closer. These are complex forms and I need to save them."

The wizard stops and waits. He was used to being told this when the short little man wasn't expecting him to show up. Butters presses a few keys than turns off his computer. He waves Harry in with a smile.

"So, Harry how can I help you today?" Butters asked curiously.

Harry hardly ever just showed up. So the small morgue worker looked for the reason with the greatest interest.

"Well Butters there's this girl," Harry paused trying to judge if that was the best description of her given he didn't know if that's what she even was. Butters took the pause as the end of what he had to say.

"Harry, you should know by now that I am horrible with relationship advise."

Harry was knocked out of his own little reverie by that.

"What? No Butters, she's hurt. Bad."

Butters face went stern.

"What happened?"

Harry scratches his head. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"She was hit by a truck." he paused again. Butters face was unamused. "A Mac truck hauling a full load going thirty."

Butters was shocked. He had never heard of anything living past getting hit with that much force and live to tale about it, human or otherwise. He knew that if he didn't see her soon she could not be a lucky one.

"Where is she?"

Butters flew out of the building like hell was on his heels. Harry and he pulled the unconscious girl from the car and had her in the morgue in a matter of minutes. As they were looking at her x-rays, she woke up again. Butters looking at her was the first to speak.

"Young lady your right rib cage is shattered and you cracked your right femur. I wouldn't try to move much if I were you. I give you a few hours before you even kick the bucket."

Staring up at the small lab worker, she managed do the exact opposite of what he said. She panicked. She had pulled herself off the cold, metal lab table before the pain of the truck hit again. Ignoring it she stood and tried to run for the door. Harry was waiting for her. The man in all his size stood as a block between the thin metal posts, but he wouldn't be needed. Roughly ten steps before hitting him her lung erupted. She began to cough violently shooting blood on the floor and at Harry. The wizard froze as the hot red liquid hit him strait in the face and on the coat. He looked down just in time to see her go white. He grabbed her before she could fall again. He looked on the head at where the gash was to see that it had sealed itself and was but a faint white scar. He looked at Butters.

"that was an open wound when I found her," Harry stated confused, "but now it's only a scar."

The polka loving lab worker just shrugged. By now he was use to everything that was in Harry's department to be strange. He just looked at her before speaking to his wizard friend.

"And this surprises you? She survived being hit by an eighteen wheeler. Not very much you bring me is normal. So I guess I was kind of expecting it."

Harry looks down at her in wonder. There was a lot that has gone on the last few days that he couldn't understand and if not for Mouse he would have never found her fight. He sighed as he thought about keeping her in the apartment until she woke back up. He looks back up at Butters and speaks.

"Do you think she'll be alright if I took her back with me?"

Butters nods before saying, "But you'll want to take it easy on her for a couple of days after she gets back up. She's already shown that she's not going to respond very well to a new surrounding. Though, my moneys on that she will die within the night."

Harry nods to Butters and thanks him before leaving.

At the apartment, Mouse is less happy to see the Fire Shinryu than Harry was. Growling in protest, he follows him to where Harry lays her on the couch and lays down on the floor beside her awaiting her awakening.

POV: Harry

I found myself just looking at her for the longest time. The whole situation confused the hell out of me. First she tries to kill me then she saves me from a truck. It's always easier to tell all the other things side of the fence but she baffles me. Is she a hero or a villain?

_You're overthinking this Harry. She's a demon. Of course she's evil._ I scratched my head in wonder. Never had I doubted my own understanding of the order of things. The bad guys do bad things and the good guys stop the bad guys. Then why would she, a bad guy, save me?

POV: Narrator

On the fourth day in the house she stirs. Opening her two colored eyes, she is greeted first by Mister. The big grey cat rubs her face with his then settles beside her. She begins to pet the cat which catches mouse's attention. All hell breaks loose in a matter of seconds. A short, sharp yelp echoes through the apartment. Dresden flies from his bedroom to see once more the solid white wolf pinning down a yelping Mouse. He then looks up to see a shocked Desirea, holding and aggravated Mister, staring at the two dogs. Harry's the first to speak.

"Well I see you're up. Try not to squirt blood everywhere. It would make me feel bad for my cleaning personnel."

Desirea grins as she looks at the fighting beasts.

"Orohmatsu, Let him up. He has every right in the world to be mad at me. I did trick him though I was not lying. I do enjoy dogs."

The white wolf listened. He released the dog and settled at the floor Mouse had been at growling a warning to him not to step forward. Desirea smiled as she bent down to pet the wolf. Orohmatsu never changed his focus and continued to growl. Desirea then turned her eyes to Harry.

"I thank you for caring for me."

Harry laughed a little at the demon.

"don't get used to it. I only saved you so you could answer some questions."

Desirea's eyes revealed a smirk before she responded. Then she thought about why she was in this mess and decided to agree peacefully.

"very well wizard. Would you prefer to ask them now or over some coffee?"

The wizard's nose twitched. He thought of a rude comment then remembered he needed a bath.

"I'll pass on your coffee. I'm just going to get a shower. Then I'll be back to chew your ears off."

Desirea grinned at this statement given she knew that the wizard didn't have any hot water. She pulled a touch of heat from her core and brought it out to another ball like shape uttering a name.

"Kemuri."

Within seconds, a form sprang from the ball. He was no taller than the length of the wolf's tail and looked as if he stayed out in the sun too often given his rather dark tan. His hair flowed midway down his back and was brilliant silver tipped in almost a charcoal color. His ears stood up and took a foxlike form. The short thing turns to Desirea and bows.

"You summoned me, General?"

Harry looks at Desirea in amazement. She stares back at the wizard. Without even looking at the creature, Desirea speaks to it.

"Kemuri, I'd like you to accompany Mr. Dresden here and see to it that his bath is warmed to his liking. If he is pleased with your work, I shall reward you greatly."

The little thing raised its head revealing a smile to Desirea. Its red slitted eyes grew big as he ran over to the wizard. He grins up at the wizard and grabs his leg. Dresden looking down in shock goes to say something but stops.

The little twenty inch demon just looks up and says, "Looks like I'm with you, Boss!"

Harry, stunned by the little thing, just turns around and walks towards his bathroom the little demon still attached to his leg. Desirea laughs as she sees the start to a very interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Questionable Motives**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Dresden or ANY other character of The Dresden Files. They belong to Jim Butcher.

*POV: Desirea*

I looked at where the wizard had made his exit. I figured that the little idiot couldn't possibly screw this up and I need the wizard in a good mood anyway. Heaven and hell both know I don't need him asking the big questions given I had agreed to answer any question he asks. I just sat there waiting on him, it was the only thing I could do granted that my partner wasn't going to let me stand for the world on a silver dog bowl for him. It's times like this that I wonder what the wolf's angle is. Now don't get me wrong, I love the loyalty of the spirit being but something's just been a little odd since he became assigned to me. Orohmatsu just continued to growl at the Fu dog, teeth bared and ready to fight him to the death for me. My attention moved from him when the little demon came flying across the room from the direction of the bathroom. A soaked, red wizard, only wearing a towel, came running from the same location. I sighed. Apparently, I was wrong. Little Kemuri dashed for the wolf thinking that he would supply shelter. I buried my face in my hands in frustration as the wolf seized the small demon by the throat and slammed him hard into the cold stone floor. I was the first to speak.

"Kemuri, what did you do? The wizard is RED!"

Kemuri squeaked as the wolf bit down harder in just as much frustration as me. The wizard answered the question.

"I just wanted a little bit of heat and he was doing fine until I complimented him. Than the shower nearly cooked me. I feel like a pork roast."

I couldn't help it. My inner smartass showed itself for a moment.

"Add the carrots and you're ready to serve. Though I bet you taste like shit."

I grinned as I said that. Harry looked like he was about to say something. Then, shaking his head, he walked back into his room. The dog had his own grin between short little scruffs that sounded a lot like laughter. It amused me and Orohmatsu allowed him to come closer, but still eyed him with suspicion that only can come from an over protective wolf spirit. Mouse plopped himself in the floor at my feet with his head on my lap. As I started to scratch his ears, an envious wolf, which by this time had let go of the little demon, jumped on the couch and tried to force the dog's head from my hand growling as he went. I rolled my eyes at the display and proceed to pet them both. Within moments, Harry came back out into the living room, dressed in his usual attire of sweat pants and a simple tee shirt, holding a bleached human skull. Looking at it, I noticed a worn blood seal start to glow on the top of its head. It was my seal. I immediately looked up at Harry. Judging from the wizard's face he couldn't see it. Harborth of Bainbridge took notice of me a good bit faster than I expected though the content of what he said was however very expected.

"Desirea, YOU BITCH!" the skull exploded at me. I was unimpressed. "WHAT DID YOU COME TO TAKE FROM ME THIS TIME? YOU….YOU...OVER SLIMED NEWT!"

I spoke without thinking.

"You'd think that four and a half centuries in a skull and you'd learn more updated insults, sorcerer."

The eyelights of the skull turned a deep scarlet red. He went to say something and I felt the irises of both eyes start to turn their usual shade of liquid ruby. I did not have enough patience to deal with the victim of a past mission. Harry noted our responses and spoke next interrupting the skull rather rudely.

"SO, I take it you know each other. Well than this introduction is going to be short. Bob this is who I was telling you about."

Still petting Mouse, my eyes shifted from the wizard to the skull. When I met the skull's gaze for the third time, I narrowed my eyes at him. The skull flinched before responding.

"This is the lovely lady that jumped in front of a truck to save your life? That you've been tending to now for three days?" his voice echoed the skulls hatred for me.

I stared at the skull with a great dislike. Now don't get me wrong, I understand the skull's hatred for me greatly given I was the one that put him there. It's just he is packed full of a lot of different information. Information that could and probably would get the wizard killed. I couldn't let that happen and live to see the end. So, he's a heavily weighed threat to the mission, and, for now, I don't like him at all.

"Yes Bob. This is her." Harry's words sounding of great embarrassment as he spoke.

I found myself laughing at it. My voice ringing back at me from the small corners of the room. I couldn't help but find it funny. The great Wizard Dresden was embarrassed that a girl took a hit for him. There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again.

"Ok given I've heard the word Desirea associated with you multiple times, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's your name. Am I correct?"

I looked up at Harry before responding.

"It's a name. Just may as well be mine to you."

"Are you afraid to give me your name?" Harry asked monotonly.

"No. I just can't give you my name."

"Why?"

I felt my frustration building. I had hoped for simple questions but this is just ridiculous.

"I cannot inform you of that."

Harry looked at the skull and it nodded. I felt my furry build as I watched this. He was using the spirit as a lie detector machine. Harry noticed the change in my expression. He quickly spit off another question.

"What are you?"

I looked up at him with a blank expression. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that question. I had been called a demon my entire life, but knew that in this realm I was much more than that. I was a guardian spirit of sorts but was neither good or bad given I aid both sides. With this I answered the only way I knew how.

"What do you believe I am?"

"I don't know. That is why I asked. Are you going to answer my question or not?"

I looked down at the floor. I couldn't really answer the question. I didn't know how. How do you answer the question of what you are to the beings that you've protected and tortured? The things that you've helped and hurt.

"I am a demon yet an angel. Mortal yet not. Dead yet not. Good yet Evil. I am no one yet some one. Thus are the Demons of the Council of Elements."

He paused before speaking again.

"Council of Elements?"

I grinned before responding

"All you need to know is that we exist. Past that, information would kill you. It's best that you not know everything."

"How where you able to hold me in a circle? I'm physical and from this plane. How were you able to hold me?"

Desirea grinned at the simplicity of the question. It so far was the easiest one she's been asked.

"How do you believe circles work?"

"They're barriers to hold back other beings from the Nevernever. Given they don't have a physical body, they can't cross it."

"Not entirely true. The circle is a barrier but it is a barrier of Will's. Each circle is an issued challenge to the being you're trying to hold. Should you try to hold someone of weaker will than you, like the skull in your hand, it will hold. Though, should you try to hold someone like me who has more power than you and knows how to throw it around, the circle will break hitting you with the blast of my energy used to break it."

"Sweety, I've been able to hold back things with much more power and hit a bit harder than you can dream about."

"Yes, but they were as you say not from this realm correct?"

He paused at that. "Yeah, What about it?"

"So not only were they focused on getting out of the circle but they were also trying to hold their form. Divide a beings power and it would put him as weaker than you. And Dresden, don't think for a moment that just because you're still breathing that I'm weak. If we could gain another to put in your place, I would kill you in a heart beat."

He frowned as another question burned behind his eyes.

" Then why did you save me?"

I looked up at the wizard with a serious expression on my face and as honestly as I could without giving away too much information answered him. Irritation lined my voice as I continued to try and end my interrogation.

"Because you aren't worth a damned thing to me dead. Now I believe we're done here."

I go to stand and he asks another one I wasn't expecting.

"Will you stay here?"

The skull and I both looked at the wizard in surprise. I debated the question multiple times to even odds. For if I stayed it would be easier to pry the wizard the way I wanted but it would also open to a whole lot more questions as well as if I lost my wits him dead. No matter the situational issues I couldn't stay here. I bring myself back to the conversation to realize I was in total agreement with the skull.

"Harry, are you mad? Has the years of getting hit in the head made you stupid? You can't ask her to stay. She's nothing but trouble. I should know."

"How would you know?" Harry asked with the look on his face that stated he had made up his mind. I would answer the question before Bob could even open his mouth the words rolling out a calm cool venom.

"Because I'm the one that cursed him to his own skull all those years ago. He committed a taboo and his punishment was clear. I just carried it out. I take it like all humans he still doesn't see what he's done wrong." I smirk a little at the skull as I finished my statement. I knew the spirits sins better than anyone here and I was willing to fight him about it. I continued my phrases.

"If you like sorcerer I can issue the other punishment that you were looking at getting. I've been in need of a good meal lately."

The lights in the eye holes grew white and wide with fear. I grinned again as I saw this. Harry on the other hand wasn't going to be swayed away from the question so easily.

"Will you or not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

My irritation grew as I sat there talking to the wizard. I couldn't stay. There just wasn't enough strength in me to hold back how I felt about him and his lineage. The great dragon of Peace, Tai Lau was killed by the Merlin, and I could never forgive him for that. That attack would be the motivation that fueled his younger brother, Lau Fang, into tearing apart my family and forcing me to kill my only brother. I had been granted power in the slaying of my older brother, but at the terrible cost of killing the last member of my family. For this hatred for his very bloodline, I couldn't stay for fear of ripping the very heart from his chest.

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

In pure fury I screamed at him.

"BECAUSE IT'S PERSONAL! OK?"

"How is it so personal? You don't even know me."

"It's a long story and you wouldn't understand. You mortals are all the same. Fighting and killing everything that goes against your own sense of order and to hell be the consequences. What you don't realize is things that live much longer than you remember those acts and seek power to dish out revenge. In their wake things get thrown out of line and more revenge is born. A vicious cycle of killing until the balance is thrown off so much to destroy the earth and all its realms."

The spirit of Harburth bowed his head and spoke.

"It's about the Dragon of Peace, isn't it?"

I nodded. Its all I could do for the moment with the fury and sorrow lining up in my eyes. Harburth continued what he had to say.

"to a bit I understand your feelings, but Harry had nothing to do with that. If your mission is not to kill him then, the best way for you to fight these feelings and rise above them is to stay."

I glared at the skull and I could feel my eyes once more fill completely in a scarlet.

"I'm not staying."

"And what should happen if Harry were to run into trouble? He is well known for doing that. Given most of his trouble is high end, he'll be dead within the week should you go."

I sighed as I admitted defeat. The damned skull had a point. Here goes nothing.

"I guess you have me at a cross roads. I'll only stay on one condition."

Harry raised an eyebrow at me before asking me to name it. I answered.

"You don't question my motives and you listen to what I have to say as if it were the voice of god. Cause like I said you aren't worth a damn to me dead."

He agreed.

*Pov: Narrator*

The following morning was interesting at best. Desirea the night before out of exhaustion fell asleep on the small bed in the only room in the place. She awoke to one Harry Dresden latched on to her waist. Thinking very little of it she rolled over onto her right side and went back to sleep. She awoke the second time in a flash. Harry in his sleep had moved his hand into her crotch and began kissing her neck. Startled and confused she turned herself around to confront him about this invasion of personal space only to be kissed passionately in the mouth. Shocked she just laid there blinking at him. Dresden, realizing that this wasn't a dream opened his eyes to study her face. Embarrassed at what he'd just done he immediately rolled away from her thinking about how stupid he had become for not catching himself sooner. Desirea blinked a few times as she laid there.

_Had this mortal just kissed me?_ She thought to herself. Her mind followed back over what had just happened and she found herself wondering what his mouth tasted like. She tried her best to bring her mind back to its normal logical self but it was too late for that. The kiss had lit a fire in her soul that had not been there in years and she was bound to quench it. She pulled herself in close to him taking in his very masculine smell. It intoxicated her even more. Her right hand wrapped around his ribs and begins rubbing the skin just around his navel. He moved at her touch and she froze. Harry turned to face her. His eyes were full of confusion and pure solid need. When his eyes met hers, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a hard warm kiss. Before he could register what was going on, she parted his lips with her tongue and took herself a taste.

_He tastes good!_ Her mind was lost to her. Lust for the wizard had consumed her And she continued to kiss body seeming to press into him demanding more. If he didn't know what she wanted before, he knew it now. The wizard's hands grew lower down her shirt and stopped on her pants. In Harry's mind he knew what he wanted and by this point knew that he could get it from her. The thing he couldn't understand is why he stopped. Why he couldn't unbutton her pants and take to his hearts desires. He pulled himself from her kiss to see her eyes burning with a want for him. Desirea fought him to lock her lips once more on his, hungry for his very essence. He fought back keeping her from him. She grew frustrated but remained patient. _He had to let his guard sometime,_ she thought to herself. When his muscles relaxed she took hold of the opportunity. Using the might of a demon, she pulled him to his back. With grace and a surgeon's precision, she wrapped her legs around the wizard's hip bone, pressing gently on the thing that told her that he wanted this too. He brought up his hands to move her only to have them forced down on the soft surface of the bed. She leaned in and kissed him again. The surge of energy and need flowed from her lips and into the wizard. She had won.

Harry gave up on his control, pressing himself closer to her. She loosed the grip on his hands only to find herself on the floor of the room. Harry, full of just as much want as she, joined her. Little kisses trail their way down her neckline as she opens herself to him. Locking his lips once more around hers he tears the button from her pants sending it against the opposite wall and allows his hand to do as it had wanted to earlier. He reaches a hand in to rub gently marveling at the fact that she was very well cleanly shaven. But that didn't last long. He hungered for her and longed to hear every sound that left those soft lips as he took it from her. _Stars and stones, is this how Thomas feels?_ Harry found himself thinking briefly before he pushed the thought from his mind. A few fingers moved and began to stroke the opening he longed to fill and a moan, half surprised half primal need, escaped her. He shutters at the sound and looks down at her, eyes reading of how he wants nothing more than to make her do it again. His arousal grows as the sounds from her grow in pitch until he can't stand it anymore and moves on to fight with her pants. Thinking it to be quicker, she burned the cloth from her body, catching the wizard off guard and snaps him back into his own mind.

"Hells bells! What was that?" he exclaimed with more shock than horror though both were evident on his face. Desirea shook her head. She regained her senses and with it the need for the wizard vanished. She looked up at the wizard with the same cold eyes that she had been marking him with since she met him. Calculating, she took in what had just happened. Ashamed and a little disturbed, she scooted out from underneath the half-naked wizard. Harry tried to break the silence again.

"Umm. What just happened?"

Desirea, still trying to grab ahold of herself, responds coldly.

"A mistake. One that would have cost us both and I won't be making again anytime soon."

Harry lifted himself from the floor. Never before had he been called a mistake by a woman. It burned at his core as he fought to regain lost composure. Desirea stood and walked out into the living room. Harry watched her leave. His hurt began to show on his face. He walked out to join her in the living room only to see Orohmatsu standing in front of Desirea baring his teeth in anger. Harry didn't know what they were talking about but he could tell the wolf was upset with her.

"What were you thinking?" the wolf growled into Desirea's mind.

"I don't know and who are you to question my motives?" Desirea barked back. Her frustration with the wolf replaced her shame from her actions a few moments ago.

Orohmatsu glared at her. A dark secret rolled behind his eyes. He shook his head and walked away from her. His own irritation getting to him, he looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with her once more.

"I'm leaving Desirea. If you need me you know where to find me."

With that the wolf was gone. Harry, not understanding what going on and still upset with her, asks about the wolf leaving.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't care." Desirea said realizing her conversation with Orohmatsu was childish. Harry was taken aback by her attitude to the wolf and everything really for that matter. Not two days before, the wolf had fought Mouse, his two ton mammoth dog, until he bled defending her. His anger with her got the better of him.

"Forzare!" Harry shouted at Desirea. His will hit her about as hard as the Mac truck did, sending her out the hard steel security door. It broke off it's hinges as she hit and kept going. His wards fell down as they touched her skin and there was a loud low thud when she hit the brick wall on the other side. Her eyes rolled to Harry as he walked to the door frame. She could feel the heat of the sun burn just below her skin which told her it was just past three. Her eyes turned as red as the setting sun as she stared him down. He raised his blasting rod that he had stashed by the door for times like this.

"Feugo!" he shouted at her but nothing happened. He stood for a moment baffled. The fire magic had always worked for him in the past. The Shinryu stood up. A smirk crossed her face as she threw a ball of fire as blue as the sea at the wizard barely missing him. Ducking, the wizard ran for the stairs. Desirea, still not wearing anything, followed him tailed closely by Mouse. The large dog wasn't stupid. He knew that she wasn't going to kill him on purpose but he wanted to be sure that Harry wouldn't kill her.

"Arctis!" Harry roughly yelled as they reached the backyard. The ice melted as it hit burning welts on her skin. Desirea screamed in pain. Drawing from her aggravation she pulled a fire ball as hot as the sun and threw it at him. Harry was ready for it this time.

"Vento Riflettum!" the ball turned and hit her. She stepped right through it shrugging off the attack.

Harry now nearly out of breath focused his will on one last attack. He knew the spell well but had only used it as defensive magic. He pulled energy from the environment around him and in fused it with his will, shaping it into a wall.

"Aquilevatus" the curtain of water came up quickly but before he could use it Desirea struck. Linking the index and middle fingers of both hands she formed a circuit. As she pulled them apart, a band of lightning bounced across the connection. Focusing on her goal, she brought the fingers back together and shot the bolt from her right hand. There was a load crack of thunder as it hit the curtain and struck Harry with enough volts to knock him back. He hit the ground and went still. She proceeded to walk over to him puzzled. She had been careful not to put enough energy behind it to kill him. Mouse infuriated leaped at her. In reflex, she threw up a wall of flames to defend herself from his teeth. The Fu dog hit it and yelped in pain. The smell of singed fur flowed into her nose making her eyes water. She studied her surroundings for the first time. Though the fight had been quick the sun was nowhere in sight. Instead, heavy clouds lined the two horizons making it nearly pitch black. She noted that calmly and looked to the wizard thinking to take him back inside before the rain could fall.

As her attention went back to Dresden, a small group of beings started to gather around him. She knew that they weren't people by their heat signature. People just don't get that cold. She ran at the growing crowd knocking one of them to their side. It hissed at her. Her eyes locked on to its eyes to see two black coals staring back. _Red court vampires. Lovely._ She thought to herself. She jumped into the middle of the crowd to land gracefully on one downed Harry Dresden.

"You're not worth one Damned thing to me dead!" she yelled looking down at the wizard. She took a fighting position and let out a deep low roar. She was not going to be moved from this spot even if it killed her. The group backed up and a single vampire stepped forward. She was a small being with long black hair that flowed down to her waist. Her features were thin and flowing from her slender oval shaped face to her small feet wrapped inside expensive Prada shoes. Her walk was almost as graceful as Desirea's, showing off her fully scoped hourglass figure. She greeted the battle ready Shinryu with a forced courtesy.

"Good evening, Warrior. I know not what you are but I do hope we can come to a trade for the wizard. We have wanted his blood for some time now."

Desirea smirked at them before responding coldly.

"I have my own plans with him. So, he is not for sale. If you wish to fight me for him, all of you will die."

The vampires face went cold.

"You who brought him down would dare die to defend him?"

"No I would dare kill you to defend him. As I said he isn't worth one damned thing to me dead!"

With that Desirea placed her hand on the ground burning a circle around the fallen wizard. It sprang to life as she stepped out to greet the mob of vampires. In the last moments before she was attacked, Desirea reaches into the air to pull a sword from it. The silver Chinese broadsword showed through with its own radiance from its silvery tip all the way down to its warn ruby in the hilt. The masses went for the wizard as the leader sprang for Desirea. In one motion she had the demon's neck in her mouth and pinned her to the ground. Fighting her vampiric enemy, Desirea shoves her blade into the beings chest. She screams in agony releasing her hold on the demon's throat before it hits her. The demon's blood was a poison and she didn't have long. Glaring down, the creature moves for another attack on Desirea for it to end fruitless. Desirea tries to move her arm to slice the vampire in half only to have her right lung implode on itself. Violently, she begins coughing hard under the weight of the vampire throwing more blood on the beast. The vampire brought up her hand and slashed open the demon's left side. Desirea's vision starts to tunnel as she sees Mouse lunge for the vampire on her. She looks over to see the other vampires trying to break through her circle. Upon hitting the circle, the group went up in flames. Screams and curses filled the back yard. The fight with the head vampire waged on as she threw the Fu dog from her. Blood flowing from her side as she does this, Desirea stands in front of her. The vampire in fury lunges for her again. This time Desirea is ready for it. Reaching up with her left hand, Desirea draws her sword from the vampire's chest. Dodging the blow she spins using the force of it to bear on the beings neck. The vampire was no more. By the time the last vampire's head rolled across the ground, the sun was starting to set and the clouds had moved on.

Soaked in her own blood, the demon looked at the fallen vampire then proceeded to walk to the circle. With a shot of her very core fire, she broke it. Watching her world begin to go black she brought her thumb and index finger up to her mouth and blew. A sharp high whistle ripped across the new silence. Orohmatsu appeared in a flash and she passed out on the spirit wolf's shoulders. Looking at Mouse they both proceeded to take the two back into the small basement apartment. With a puff of air, Mouse rearms the wards and falls asleep on the small rug in front of the door. Orohmatsu, after dropping off Desirea in front of the couch, drags Harry by the coat to his small bed room. With the day's work done, the wolf lies down beside the demon and follows suit with the dog.


End file.
